


Одеяло

by Taracsacum



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roadtrip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: В автобусе холодно, как на Северном полюсе, а Питер сидит в коротких шортах.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	Одеяло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blanket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057372) by [orsaverba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsaverba/pseuds/orsaverba). 



Чтобы в самый разгар лета зубы стучали от холода — просто немыслимо. Но если бы хоть раз поездка в Грейхаундском автобусе была комфортной, то это была бы новость, достойная первой полосы. Даже когда компания <i>изо всех сил</i> пытается во всём угодить своим клиентам, ей всё равно это не удаётся, как, например, в случае с кондиционером, поставленном на супер-холодный режим.

Если бы они не были во Флориде, Бек, наверное, настоял бы на том, чтобы они с Питером прихватили с собой пару пиджаков на смену. Однако они выбрали футболки с аляповатым рисунком и, в случае Питера, — <i>шорты</i>.

Сердито нахмурившись, Питер наконец сдался и притянул колени к груди, чтобы хоть как-то согреться. Сиденье и так было тесноватым, и втиснуться в него всем телом целиком было почти невозможно. Тем не менее, он сделал огромное усилие над собой и обхватил руками голые ноги, крепко прижав их к себе.

Пока на соседнем сиденье сидел Бек, можно было мало-мальски рассчитывать хоть на каплю тепла. Однако тот ушёл пятнадцать минут назад и до сих пор не вернулся.

— Придурок.

Питер уже подумывал встать и отправиться на его поиски. Хотя в автобусе было не так уж и много мест, поэтому высмотреть Бека сидя было не так уж и сложно. К тому же встать сейчас означало подвергнуть своё тело ещё большему безжалостному холоду.

Смирившись с перспективой переохлаждения, Питер уставился в окно на тёмный бесформенный пейзаж. Так драматично всматриваясь вдаль он просидел всего три минуты, пока не заметил какое-то движение на периферии зрения.

Бек опустился на соседнее сиденье и протянул немного измятый сложенный вчетверо кусок ткани.

— Взял нам одеяло, — хрипловато сказал он.

Питер удивлённо вскинул брови.

— Где ты его взял?..

— За это не беспокойся.

Питер на практике усвоил, что лучше не задавать Беку вопросов по поводу его методов и просто довольствоваться конечными результатами.

Подлокотник меж сидений никак не поднимался, поэтому им пришлось неудобно прижаться к нему с обеих сторон, чтобы уместиться под уютным одеялом. Бек тут же опустил щёку на макушку Питера, вынуждая того лечь ему на плечо. Немного поёрзав, Питер как можно ближе умостился у Бека под боком, уткнувшись носом ему в тёплую шею.

— Спасибо, Квентин.

— Не за что, пацан.


End file.
